Accident with Fang
by slade017
Summary: Hope challenges Fang and the consequences are worse than he thought.


What happened to Fang?

Hope was not happy at the moment, no not happy at all. He wanted to lead a cieth stone mission but Fang of all people didn't think he was ready for that yet. So in a rush of teenage impulsiveness he had challenged her.

"Hope this is a bad idea" said Vanille.

"I know what I'm doing Vanille" said Hope.

"So what's the challenge?" asked Fang.

"The first one to get knocked down loses" said Hope "other than that anything goes."

"Fine by me" said Fang and she got into position.

Hope looked to be at a disadvantage but he wasn't he knew Fang's battle strategy for opponents like him. First she would use all kinds of provoke attacks on him, then when he was throwing magic at her she would block with medic guard pissing him off more. Then she would put the cherry on top making him run right into her strike zone finishing him off instantly.

'Sorry Fang but it's not working like that.' Hope reached into his pocket causing everyone to tense thinking he was going for his boomerang. He brought it into view and it was…a book?

"What are you doing?"

"Reading" said Hope.

"Why are you reading?"

"To find out what happens next" said Hope in a 'are you stupid tone?'

"This is a match!"

"Anything goes remember? Or are you all pussy and no brain!"

That got the reaction Hope was looking for. "I'll kill ya!"

Hope looked as she charged and cast Watera on the ground. Fang slipped and slid on the wet grass. Hope then slammed his book right into Fang's face; Fang was knocked over and laid defeated on the ground. Hope pinned her down "you lose Fangy."

Hope then walked off after casting curaga on Fang. There was complete silence in the camp.

(One hour later)

"Fang do you want any soup?" asked Vanille. Fang was in her own corner giving off the aura of a loser.

"Humiliation, loser, defeat, failure; lost to Hope."

"Fang there's nothing shameful about an embarrassing defeat" said Vanille patting her on the back "it only makes you stronger for the next one!"

"I don't think that helped Vanille" said Sazh. Fang only got worse. "Don't worry Fang there's still hope for you…"

"Hope, hope, hope" Fang only started to shake more in anger.

"Maybe we should leave her alone for now" said Sazh.

"We're back" called out Snow. He, Lightning, and Hope had gone off to do the cieth stone mission Hope wanted to do.

"So how did I do on the mission Light?"

"Good enough" she replied. From her that was practically worship that made Hope's eyes brighten.

"Hi Fang" Fang only looked at him with a glare. "Was it something I said?"

"You should stay away from her Hope" Fang twitched at the word hope "she's still sore after that challenge" Fang twitched some more hearing challenge.

"Oh okay" Hope just sat down next to Lightning which for some strange reason only seemed to make Fang madder.

"Fang you need to stop glaring at Hope you lost accept it" said Lightning.

"Accept it?" she asked still shaking "You want me to accept that, that bastard there is now my husband!" she pointed directly at Hope.

There was total silence in the camp as everyone tried to process what Fang just said. Surely they must have heard wrong right? Surely she didn't say husband.

"What are you talking about Fang we're not married" said Hope.

"Don't play innocent with me everyone saw what you did!"

Hope looked around for help "what did I do?"

Vanille then suddenly came to a realization and explained it to their ignorant friends. "Well the thing is Hope, there are two ways for a Pulsian to get married and you just used one of them."

"What when!"

"Well you challenged Fang you defeated her then you got on top of her in a show of dominance and gave her a pet name."

Hope grew pale and saw why Fang was so pissed at him. "So in other words Hope we're now in laws!"

"Err can I get a divorce?" he asked seeing Fang's venomous glare.

"Of course not Hope" yelled Vanille as if he had horribly offended her. "You and Fang have entered a sacred commitment you can't break that!"

"How was I supposed to know about any commitment?"

"That's no excuse!"

"B-but I…"

"Now everyone let's leave the new couple alone" said Vanille.

"We're not leaving" said Lightning. "This is something we need to hear."

"Stay then" said Fang. "I'm sure you'll get a good show when I pound this wretched shit into the ground!"

"Fang! Don't treat your husband like that he's had a long day."

Hope just wanted this nightmare to end he would gladly lose to Fang to stop this. Snow was writing all this down for future reference. Lightning was wondering how this could be avoided.

"He won't be my husband for much longer. HOPE!"

"Y-yeah?"

"I want a rematch! If I win I get out of being married got it!"

"Right!" Hope saw some hope at last to get out of this marriage.

"Fine the challenge is" she looked around for a while trying to find something. She pointed to a Behemoth King "the first one to kill that wins!"

"Okay!"

"Hope are you crazy you can't fight that!" asked Lightning.

"Its fine Light I won't fight it I'll just let Fang kill it and then this whole mess will be over."

Fang ran up to the Behemoth King 'that brat thinks he can beat me I'll show him!' She stabbed the Behemoth King right in the eye making it howl in pain and stand on its hind legs.

"Shouldn't we help her?" asked Snow.

"Its Fang, Snow she'll be fine" said Hope.

Fang began throwing Ruin attacks at the enemy. The Behemoth King growled as her attacks were only pissing it off. 'Offensive then.' Fang went right for the kill and the monster struck her and knocked her away.

"Fang!" cried Hope, he ran over to get her.

"I can handle it!" 'Now I'll just shift into Sentinel and I'll get healed.' Fang then remembered just who healed her when she went into Sentinel mode. 'Oh crap.'

The Behemoth knocked her away again.

"Fang!" Hope got out a crystal from his emblem and crushed it "Alexander!" The giant protector rose up to defend Hope and Fang. "Let's take him down!" Alexander punched the Behemoth King and knocked it off it off its feet. "Firaga, Aeroga!" the Behemoth King roared in pain at the constant assault. "Finish him!" Alexander delivered the final punch. More beasts came along and Hope went into gestalt mode. "Fire!"

All the bolts mowed down the other beasts that came too close. "Okay that's taken care of now we can put this behind us."

"Err…Hope you do remember what the challenge was right?" asked Sazh.

"Of course the challenge was the first to beat the Behemoth King wins…the…challenge" Hope now had a frown on his face. Fang was glaring at him again. "Err…Alexander did it."

"I want another rematch!"

"O-kay" 'I'll be sure to fail this one.'

(5 minutes later)

"Err you moved your checkers to where I had to take you?"

"I want another rematch!"

She found a bunch of boulders "a test of strength is next kid anything goes so be prepared!"

"Okay, now I'm filled with bravery there's no way I can't lose this one I mean this is Fang I'm talking about."

Fang walked up to a boulder and lifted it up over her shoulders with great effort.

"Wow Fang that rock was easily twice your size" said Vanille.

"Yeah beat that kid!"

Hope went up to a boulder easily three times his size to make sure he would lose on purpose and just to add to the effect he tried to lift it with one arm and…succeeded?

"B-but how?" he stammered.

"You said Bravery before the challenge started" said Lightning.

"And since this is an anything goes challenge Hope wins again" said Snow. Fang collapsed under the boulder. (Note: symbolic).

"Another round!" Fang pulled herself out from under the boulder and checked for a challenge this little shit simply could not win. "The first one to the top of that cliff wins no magic this time!"

"Okay" said Hope he could rest easily knowing there was no way in hell he could win this challenge hell he didn't even have to do anything just sit down and watch Fang climb.

"Right I'm already half way there and he hasn't even moved yet without magic there's no way he can beat me!"

Hope however forgot to check where he was sitting; he randomly sat down on a rock that was covering a geyser. A geyser that happened to erupt; Hope was shot into the air and landed in a heap on top of the cliff.

"Finally I…" Fang saw Hope on top before she got there, she turned red and anyone watching could swear steam was coming out of her ears, "THAT TEARS IT! ONE MORE ROUND EISTHEIM!"

"Sure thing" said Hope when he got up.

'The way he casually accepts my challenges he's mocking me because he knows he'll win! No its more than that he had this planned from the start, make himself look like a weakling in front of me so he can take me by surprise and get a piece of my pussy! Well I'll show you Hope Eistheim, Oerba Yun Fang won't be dropping her skirt for you without a fight!'

Fang chose a challenge that she couldn't lose no matter what! Sure she had lost five times in a row, but this time she really would win!

The challenge was to ask Light what color she was wearing without getting hit.

Hope went right up to her, Fang watched in anticipation. "Hey Light."

"Yeah Hope?"

"There's something I need to ask you."

"Okay go ahead."

'Yes that's it Hope ask her!' thought Fang.

"What color" Fang could see the Bird of Victory right inside her reach Hope was done for there was no way he could "socks do you wear?"

Fang fell to the ground anime style. "Socks, I wear white ones why?"

Fang ran out of the bushes "you were supposed to ask her what color underwear she wore you idiot!" Lightning was outraged that Fang ordered Hope to do such a thing so she punched Fang.

Fang saw her Bird of Victory fly away into Hope's arms she couldn't deny it now Hope was her husband whether she liked it or not. Hope realized he'd won and asked for best seven out of thirteen.

"No you have beaten me and every challenge I've thrown at you, clearly you are better."

"But Fang…" she put her hand over his mouth.

"Its fine Hope I have no intention of fighting you anymore."

"But…"

"Good to see you two getting along" said Vanille. "Now we can get to beating Dysley."

"But" Fang silenced Hope's protests with her tongue. Vanille made sure to get a picture. 'This is not fair.'

It was fifteen minutes later Hope was hiding from his new wife which proved difficult when she knew the land better than he did. He was searching for a way to get this marriage annulled. When he told Fang this he thought she'd be happy and instead he got a very different reaction, she took it as him seeing her as unworthy due to losing to him seven times in a row. Now she was in hyper mode proving to him she was a worthy wife to him. "And to think all this happened because I wanted to prove I was ready for a big mission."

Hope could only hope she didn't find him again, right now she had it in her head that as his wife she should be able to find him at any time.

"HOPE!"

'Damn she's good!'

Hope hid behind a desk while she entered the school house. "Hope I know you're in here it's only a matter of time before I find you!"

Hope held his breath as she walked near his hiding place. She walked past it and Hope let out the breath he was holding. "Found you!" Hope was grabbed and picked up "see Hope six minutes this time!"

'Why me?'

"No need to worry Hope hide again I can do better!"

So Hope was hiding again trying to find a way out of this. This time he had gone outside of the village and to the top of Taijin Tower to hide this time. Fang would never find him here!

"Hope!"

'Damn it why did my wife have to be a huntress?' thought Hope, Hope hid behind one of the pillars and watched Fang look around for anything he might have left behind.

Fang picked up something and sniffed it before continuing on her search. Hope began to slowly move as she got closer to his hiding spot.

"Hmm this is odd I could've sworn this is where he went" said Fang. "I guess I was wrong I'll have to retrace my steps."

Hope waited as he heard Fang's footsteps getting further away and even took a peak to make sure she wasn't there. Hope let his breath out and felt someone tap his shoulder. Hope froze and slowly turned around. "Found you Hope."

(Gulp)

Hope learned a very important lesson that day, Fang was a huntress for a reason she almost always catches her prey. When she does she makes sure she gets what she wants and if it happens to be a person's lips then she gets it.

Hope left Taijin Tower with his neck covered in Hickies and dazed eyes. He woke up the next day with Fang sleeping right next to him, her arms wrapped firmly around him. 'Well if I'm going to have Fang as my wife I should make the most of it' he thought. Sure Fang was rather aggressive and violent but she did have a certain beauty to her. Not to mention if her tried to run for it she would hunt him down easily.

So Hope rolled over and hugged Fang back wanting to wake her up. What he got was Fang tightening her grip. "Mine, Light you aren't getting him" she mumbled.

"Can barely breathe."

"You won't breathe at all when I'm done with ya" mumbled Fang.

Hope noticed Snow of all people approaching. "Having fun there Hope?"

"Fuck off Snow."

Fang at that time woke up and saw Snow there; right next to her husband who was currently defenseless. Her protective wife instincts kicked in. Snow was seen sometime later heavily beaten asking Lightning for a cure spell.

"Morning everyone" said Fang.

"Morning you two did you have a nice night?" asked Vanille looking at Hope and why his scarf was around his neck today.

"Nice enough" replied Hope.

"I'll say" said Fang.

"Anyway we need to get going Cocoon isn't going to save itself."

"Yeah just one thing Hope why are you wearing a scarf?" asked Vanille.

"Well I just fell kind of cold so I wear a scarf it's not bad is it?"

"No it's just it's the same temperature as yesterday and you weren't wearing one then so why now?"

"Vanille we have better things to worry about we can talk later" said Hope, he walked in front.

"Bet you anything his neck is covered in hickies" said Snow. Fang grabbed him on the shoulder "is there something you want to tell us Snow?"

Snow was smart enough to shake his head when that tone was given.

Seven years later

Hope worked out his machine he was sure it would work now he was going to get those two out no matter what. Hope with crossed fingers turned his machine on. The crystals of Vanille and Fang began to glow and crack. After three minutes they broke open. Hope checked them their brands were gone, he had actually done it.

Fang started to get up first. "Have a nice sleep?"

"Hope?"

"You two have been sleeping on the job for seven years come on."

Hope.

"Yeah?" a kiss was his answer.


End file.
